spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Adherent Amoeba
'Adherent Amoeba '''is the eighty-second episode of Leader Plankton!. Characters *Leader Plankton *Spiteful Spot (debut) *Ace Snider *Black Sponge (cameo) *Cyan Kent (cameo) *Snailster Slimey (cameo) *The Squided Killer (mentioned) Plot Leader Plankton decides to adopt a new pet in order to help keep Anti-Plankton from breaking into Bucket of Evil. Story "We interrupt this program with some breaking news! Charles Dingleberry, from the Bikini Bottom Retirement Community has been mysteriously murdered in the bathroom. The only evidence, is the words 'The Squided Killer' written in blood stains on Charles's chest. If you see anyone matching the description of 'Squided Killer' please contact the Bikini Bottom police department immediately. Thank you. Now back to you, Chris." Leader Plankton burst out laughing. "Oh, this is great! I wish I could meet this Squided Killer person! He'd be a great help to Bucket of Evil!" Leader Plankton grinned. "Uh, you do realize this is a TV show, right?" Ace asked. "Yeah, but all TV shows take place in another dimension! Meaning I travel to the universe this TV show takes place in and hire this Squided Killer guy!" Leader Plankton explained and hopped over to his Universe Traveler. He then clicked the "On" button though nothing happened. "Oh, right. It doesn't work," Leader Plankton muttered, a deadpan expression on his face. "Welp, there goes the plot for the movie. But hey, it would be a good idea to hire another person around here. We could really use the help," Ace said. "Yeah...especially since I killed Musical Squid and Cheapskate Krabs. They did taste great though," Leader Plankton pointed out. "Hey, I've got an idea. You know how some places have guard worms?" Ace said. "Yeah, what about them?" Leader Plankton asked. "We should get a guard worm!" Ace grinned. "That's a great idea! Then Anti-Plankton wouldn't be able to keep breaking into here! Let's go!" Leader Plankton announced and they quickly ran to the pet store. Suddenly, Anti-Plankton burst into Bucket of Evil. "We're in!" Black Sponge announced. "We all know that," Snailster Slimey pointed out, a deadpan expression on his face. Meanwhile, at the Bikini Botton Pet Store, Leader Plankton and Ace had been looking at the numerous pets. "Ooh, what about this one?" Ace asked, pointing to a worm. "Hm...I dunno, Ace. Looks pretty ugly to me," Leader Plankton said, crossing his arms. The worm growled and it tried to attack Plankton. "Gah! Bad hidiously deformed worm!" Leader Plankton shouted. Spot could be heard barking. "What the heck is that?" Ace asked. "It sounds like...the perfect pet!" Leader Plankton grinned, running over the to amoeba. "...That thing? You sure, Plankton?" Ace asked. "Of course I am! Have I ever been wrong about something before?" Leader Plankton asked. ''"Let me out! Let me out!" SpongeBob yelled. "No," Sheldon replied calmly. This idiotic sponge would never get freedom. "Oh come on! That was back when I first took over the ocean! You weren't there back then!" Leader Plankton shouted. "Whatever. Anyway, what are you gonna name him?" Ace asked. "Hm...oh, I know! Spiteful Spot! Now let's go back to Bucket of Evil and go back to watching that report about that wonderful Squided Killer guy," Leader Plankton said, beginning to walk back home. "That was a TV show, Plankton," Ace pointed out once again, a deadpan expression once again. Leader Plankton soon entered the building, his eye widening once he caught Anti-Plankton inside. "GAH! IT'S PLANKTON! And his sidekick that I can never remember the name of!" Black Sponge panicked. "Let's go!" Cyan shouted as he began to run away, smashing into the wall. "You've gotta be kidding me," Snailster Slimey said, rolling his eyes. Spiteful Spot growled and threw all three of the Anti-Plankton members outside. "Great work, Spot! See, Ace? I told you he'd make a great additon to our team of evil!" Leader Plankton congratulated. Trivia *This episode was created due to Rockbottom789 requesting that Spot be added into the show. *Clips from "Bingo Murder" and "The Take Over!" are included in this episode. *Black Sponge is revealed to not know Ace's name. Category:Leader Plankton! Category:Episodes Category:Leader Plankton! Episodes Category:2015 Category:The Terrible Travis Category:The Terrible Travis's Episodes Category:Pages with red links